Magic Hidden In The Heart
by ramenfan101
Summary: After Harry nears the very end of his second year, he starts to have a reoccurring dream that not only confuses him but makes him yearn to learn more. However, he didn't think trying to find answer as to why HE'S having them would lead him to explore different worlds to learn the truth! And just maybe, he can also find love on the way...Disclaimer! Don't own HP or KH!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Magic Hidden In The Heart

Crossover: Kingdom Hearts x Harry Potter

Summary: After Harry nears the very end of his second year, he starts to have a reoccurring dream that not only confuses him but makes him yearn to learn more. However, he didn't think trying to find answer as to why HE'S having them would lead him to explore different worlds to learn the truth!? And maybe, he can also find love on the way

Pairings: Undecided

 _ **Warnings!**_ : Will have a short scene of physical abuse! If it triggers you, then you can skip it or click back space. Will have Yaoi as pairing for Harry. Will add warnings as I write. Thank you! Also I have no Beta and if you have a problem with my story/way I write or if you want to ask a question, please be polite about it. And Review and tell me what you think. ;D

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

 _Harry could only observe as he stood by like an outsider looking in, unable to move or speak as the scene in front of him unfolded right before his emerald eyes. The desolate and bleak area reminded the young wizard of a cross between a desert and graveyard as the sandy and rocky terrain was riddled with what Harry believed to be hundreds of thousands of blurred out swords sticking up from the ground, as if a large number of soldiers had fought and died, only leaving their weapons behind as a sign of their gruesome demise. Clouds the color of twilight expanded across the sky and cast a mild shadow among the earth below causing anticipation to crawl it's way into his chest as his stomach sank as if it were made of led. Alarms rang in the back of his mind as his gaze redirected itself from the scenery to the group of people located in the only large stretch of land that wasn't covered in the weaponry of the deceased._

 _Two people stood on the opposite side of the other three, their figures vague and lightly hazy around the edges as if Harry were looking at them through a smudged piece of glass. He watched as one of the two individuals, who was most likely the others leader, began to gesture toward the numerous 'artifacts' surrounding them as they spoke. Their words came out muddled, as if he were listening to them from under water, creating a shiver of disgust to travel along his frozen form, malicious entente and sickening satisfaction practically oozed and dripped from their tone. The trio could only listen in growing horror and disbelief before it slowly turning into rage as the other continued on, not even caring about what they were revealing as the person behind them seemed to radiate amusement and malevolent glee at the trios reactions._

 _The alarms turned into deafening sirens through out his brain as his instincts warned him about the impending doom the three were about to face, causing him to try and break whatever hold was over his body, only for it to be in vain as dread and panic rose and filled his entire being. He could only observe helplessly as it finally reached the boiling point as a blinding light shown from the three individuals before it left,leaving them in what looked like full battle armor. The tallest in the middle of the trio stopped the smallest from charging by holding out their left arm then charged their self while having the other two stay back._ _The leader of the duo cackled before making the earth rise under the charging figure as they leaped at the leader, causing the 'pillar' of earth to smack them when they were in mid-air and wind them from the hit before an even larger pillar formed under the leader and rose far above the trio with a smug 'aura' hanging around them like a bad perfume._

 _Harry continued to struggle against his invisible 'bonds' as the clouds quickly turned into angry gray as the leader's 'servant' attacked the other two of the trio by manipulating the swords around them to 'surf' the deadly blades into them and attacking them directly as well. He made a quick observation that the sword's 'blade' didn't end in a point but like that of a key before pushing it to the back of his mind as_ unimportant _as the 'battle' degraded rapidly against the trio with magic being flung around by both sides. It continued on for some time before the smallest member tried to attack the leader from behind only to be caught by the back of the head and held above the ground with terrifying easy._

" _No, "Harry thought with fear and terror gripping his heart as the other_ _ **screamed**_ _in agony, "no no no_ _ **no nononono**_ _!"._

 _He increased his struggles not even noticing when his magic started to react with his emotions and caused sparks to jump from his body as he could only watch as the leader's 'minion' stood behind them and peered at the smallest member of the trio as the leader froze them in their grasp, causing them to stop mild scream. The sparks increased in size, scorching the ground and leaving gashes behind as that bastard threw them off the side of the small, crude mountain sized platform they created._

" _**NOOO!**_ _"_

 _Harry didn't even notice as whatever kept him immobile 'shattered' at the same time the figures 'helmet' shattered against the side of the rocks on the way down. His body moved on auto pilot ,not noticing the tears running down his face, and ran toward were they fell, not even caring that the second tallest member was already there to check on them as he prayed to every god he knew of that they were okay._

 _He was only able to catch a small glimpse when he reached them and saw the most beautiful pair of sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen before his world went black..._

* * *

Harry suddenly shot up from his bed as he gasped, he eyes wide and unseeing as he shook from the blind terror and adrenaline that coursed through his veins and chest. Moisture glistened across his brow as it rolled down the side of his face and disappeared into his over-sized shirt that stuck to his skin like glue, the humid air not helping as it started to rapidly cool causing him to start feeling sticky from the dried sweat.

" _This is the 9_ _th_ _time I've had the same dream every night since five days before Hogwarts ended... and it's not even been a full week here yet either..._ "He thought to himself tiredly with a soft sigh, pushing away the longing he felt to try and find clues to tell him more about his reoccurring dream, and the little hope that he would be able to finally see who that figure was if he did.

He rubbed his face as he finally calmed down from the nightmare he was swiftly forgetting until the only thing he remembered were those enchanting eyes and his heart aching with longing, hoping that they were safe and alright. He dropped his hand and glanced at Hedwig's cage, glad he hadn't woken her or his 'relatives' up from his dream. He gave a slight flinch as the last of the adrenaline and terror fled his system, leaving behind the aches and pains from Vernon's 'welcome back' gift from his second year at Hogwarts.

The 12, almost 13, year old laid back down gently on his lumpy mattress and flat pillow as to not aggravate his wounds and stared at the cracked off-white paint that covered his ceiling. He wished that Dumbledore would _actually_ listen when he tried to tell him about how these people treat him, instead of just patting his head and saying 'that it couldn't be that bad' and 'after all they _are_ family'. Harry thought he needed to quit whatever the hell he's smoking and wake up and smell the Earl Grey; just because someone is related by blood **doesn't make someone family**. Unfortunately, Dumbledore thinks what he knows is best for him and basically left him in this absolute _**hell hole**_.

Maybe he'll be able to survive until the Weasley's can come and take him back to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, then he stopped and thought about how bad his wounds were on the 1st day he was back and winched. He was barely able to reach his room before he almost passed out from the pain, he didn't think he would be able to take another beating like that without potions to help him with the worst of it, potions he had already used so he'd be able to function the next day and do his chore list to Petunia's satisfactory and avoid another punishment.

These people were sadistic as fuck, and they think _he's_ the freak? Let's add insane and delusional to that list to describe them as well.

Harry pushed all thought of his relatives out of his mind before he turned his head and glanced at the worn digital clock on his old, beat up dresser. The red numbers glared _3:00 am_ at him and he bit back a curse as he realized he only had about three hours before the banshee screeched at him to get up and make them breakfast. He breathed in then out before he tried to get a bit more comfortable and closed his eyes with a small yawn.

After all, he'd need all the sleep he could get living in this mad house.

* * *

A week later and Harry wanted to scream. _Egypt_. The Weasley family were in _Egypt_ , and wouldn't be back until the near end of the summer holidays. Though he didn't blame them for wanting to visit their family, and he **was** happy for them...he was stuck with the **Dursleys** for essentially the rest of the damn summer. _**Perfect**_.

He gave a low growl in his throat as he scrubbed the dishes of the stains that were left over from the food he cooked, his mood especially foul from the news he had gotten not even hours before. He breathed through his nose and bit his lower lip to help control his temper as he finished the dishes and dried them before making his way to the cabinet the plates belonged in when the Dursleys weren't stuffing their fat faces, horse like for Petunia, without breaking them. Alas, it sadly wasn't meant to be. Dudley, who looked more like a baby killer whale in a wig then human, came into the kitchen as Harry was halfway to the cabinet and didn't see the cruel grin that stretched across his hideous face. Before he knew it, Dudley had pushed him causing the plates to fly out of his hands and onto the floor with resounding ' _smash!_ ' causing him to start cussing out Dudley in his mind.

" Mummy! Daddy! The freak broke some plates on purpose! " He squealed like the pig he is with a grin, his yellow teeth looking even nastier from the kitchen lighting.

" _**BOY!**_ " Vernon bellowed from in the Lounge where he was watching the Telly. His thundering footsteps shook the house as he made he way into the kitchen, his mustache bristling and face an unhealthy, nauseating prune color in his rage. Harry made sure to look at the ground to make sure he didn't see his glare and clinched his jaw so he wouldn't make it any worse.

" Yes, Uncle Vernon. " He replied, making sure to keep his voice compliant and posture passive so as to not set him off even more, even though the only thing he wanted to do was curse the bastards within an inch of their miserable lives.

"We took you in, gave you food and clothes out of the money in our pockets and the goodness of our hearts and this is how you repay us normal, civilized, people you freak! _**By destroying our Property**_! " He roared in his face, spittle flying as his face turned an even darker purple.

Harry snarled at him in his mind with a look of disgust, not letting his thoughts of what he really thought of the blubbering fools he believed they were in his most humble opinion to show on his face. He braced himself mentally for what was to come, as he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of a beating this time. Vernon grabbed him and threw him on the broken dishes before starting to punch and kick where ever he could reach, making the glass shards cut into him and causing Harry to quickly protect his vital regions so nothing important could be damaged to badly.

Profanities poured out from the Walrus' mouth as he continued to rain down blows on Harry while Dudley was laughing and cheering his dad on, his revolting watery blue eyes a light with sadistic glee. For what felt like hours to Harry, but were really minutes, he finally stopped beating him though he didn't uncurl from his protective position just in case Vernon wasn't done.

"Clean **puff** up **puff** this **puff** mess, Boy. **Wheeze** Are **puff** you'll **puff** regret it. No food for **pant** four days, and you'll **pant** be locked in your room! " He snarled at him between his wheezing and panting to catch his breath before making his way back into the Lounge with Dudley following, but not before giving Harry what he thought was a smug smirk but really just made him look constipated.

He waited a couple of moments before he uncurled himself generally and slowly stood up and checked the damage. Cuts and scraps decorated his arms where he tried to brace himself and along the side he landed on. His arms, legs, and back would also be covered in a generous amount of colorful bruises after a little while along with the lucky glance he got in near the top of his cheek and a small cut on his temple that was bleeding a bit. It didn't take more then a minute to category most of his wounds before he turned his attention to the kitchen door where Petunia was waiting with the cleaning supplies. She looked at him with the same distasteful watery blue eyes as her son, and gave him an affronted look and sniff before leaving, as if it was his fault that Dudley decided to be an asshole and for Vernon beating him.

And people wondered why if they died he'd happily piss on their graves for the hell they made his childhood.

Harry scolded to himself as he worked to slowly clean up the blood and broken glass, all the while thinking about how since the start of the summer and those dreams his already thin hold of his emotions had gotten even thinner. Not even thinking up painful ways to get back at the Dursleys didn't help! He gave a tired sigh as he slumped his shoulders, making sure he got everything while he was cleaning before putting up the materials he used. Checking once more that he didn't get any fresh blood from his arms and side on the floor he quietly walked up to his room and closed the door.

He gently took the shards that were in his arms and side out and threw them away in the trash. After making sure he got them all, he used the very last bit of potions he had at hand to make sure his wounds wouldn't get infected before he expertly wrapped them and his bruises with the muggle medical supplies he kept in his room.

He checked the time and sighed with relief, _9:57 pm_ glowed back at him, reminding him that he didn't have to do anything else for the day.

He had let Hedwig out to hunt earlier so she wouldn't be back yet, and he could finally rest and relax for a small while. However he couldn't, and with a groan he stood up and knelt down beside his bed and carefully removed the hidden floorboard that kept his most important belongings hidden. He pulled out a small pouch with a Unlimited Expansion Charm on a string, which he placed around his neck, that held his Invisibility Cloak, Album, and his mother's old school truck, which was able to shrink thankfully, that he found hidden in the attic covered in dust after his first year. He reached in one last time and withdrew his Holly wand with his right before he replaced the board back over in it's rightful place, and sat back on his bed.

Harry laid back gently on his side after hiding his pouch under his large shirt and placed his Holly wand under his pillow with his right hand still wrapped around it. A few minutes later he heard the Dursleys go to their rooms and sleep. When he checked the time later it showed a red _10:32 pm_ and bit his lip. Hedwig still hadn't come back from hunting and he was starting to worry. His thoughts twisted and turned in his head before it came once again to that dream, or nightmare more accurately. He still hadn't made any progress, not that he thought he would have _here_ , but it was rather disheartening that he wasn't able to see the people in the dream clearer then the first night he dreamed of them.

He rubbed his head with his left hand on the opposite side of where his cut was and thought of how _unusual_ it was for him to act like this, but this mystery and yearning he felt was driving him insane from being unsolved! He did feel a little guilty for not disclosing the dreams to Ron or Hermione, but it just...felt more _personal_ , and more intimate then he felt comfortable sharing with anyone. As he contemplated on what he should do he, without realizing it, began to slowly sank into Morpheus' arms but he couldn't get his musings out of his head, not knowing the affect it will have in his near future.

" _Even if it's only once... Or just for a short while...I want to meet you... and get to know you...please..._ "

And just when he fell into a peaceful sleep...a blinding flash brightened the room before slowly disappearing...and in the aftermath...Harry was gone...


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of a Life Time

Magic Hidden In The Heart

Crossover: Kingdom Hearts x Harry Potter

Summary: After Harry nears the very end of his second year, he starts to have a reoccurring dream that not only confuses him but makes him yearn to learn more. However, he didn't think trying to find answer as to why HE'S having them would lead him to explore different worlds to learn the truth!? And maybe, he can also find love on the way...wish him luck. He'll need it

Pairings: Undecided

 _ **Warnings!**_ : Characters will be kind of OC, also there will be spoilers later on in the story for those who haven't played the game. I'd also like to apologize for taking so long with writing this chapter. It did not want to be written at all!

Ramenfan101: Also, to answer the question the a guest reviewer asked when I first uploaded this. I'm sorry to say this WILL NOT be a Harry x Aqua fanfic (Though I WILL write one, you gave me a plot bunny that wants to be let loose so look forward to it ;D)

 _ **READ THIS!:**_ I have decided to thank everyone who followed and/or favorited my story. I'll be writing out the top ten who were the first to do so and they will be able to pick a pairing (Or just two random people) that they want me to write a short story about. The top five's stories will be either two-to-three chapters long while the last five will just be a one-shot. If your username is up here please message me three different fandoms (ex: Harry Potter; Naruto; and Legend of Zelda) along if you want it to be a crossover or not, also don't forget to put the relationship of the two characters you want (Ex: Naruto x Harry; Link x Zelda). Hell they don't even have to be together it could be just them randomly meeting or something! NOW ON WITH THE USERNAMES IN ORDER 1ST TO 10TH!

 _ **Top Ten:**_ Sailor Light Angel; Wolf Fable; HeartlessNobody13; Saxor131; Light Green Faerie Of Doom; Firehedgehog; reaperblaze; Sakura the cherry alchemist; wiseguy227; LeeChoonHee

 ** _Honorary Mention:_** Wynterfox89; Black-bloodedYaoiFan; Mukuro234; minatoarisato141 (there's . between the names; they just don't want to show sorry); SilverRouge; blossomlilytree; mysterydungeonpikafan00; Scholar of the Dream; TrimusicaDrag00n90; Dalykko00

 _ **ALSO**_ **DON'** **T** _ **FORGET ABOUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO HARRY SHOULD BE WITH! THANK YOU!**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _He dreams._

 _Dreams of warmth like the sun and playful laughter, of elation and a sense of rightfulness that floods his body whenever he gives chase to an elusive figure, a figure that seemed to always be_ _ **just**_ _out of reach as if they were nothing more then smoke given form. They dance away from him and slide through his fingers like a summers breeze, every movement from their limbs seemed like grace personified as they flitted between the trees of the Island as if they belonged there. Their silhouette was blurred and hazy, only ever letting him catch a brief glance of their alluring and bewitching eyes, almost as if they were teasing him by only letting him have small glimpses of their color. Most would assume them to be like emeralds, but he would disagree as their eyes were so much more then just that one simple shade._

 _Their eyes, to him, shone in a brilliant mixture of shamrock, light malachite, jade, and evergreen with small flecks of gold that were practically invisible at a distance, eyes that he found to be breathtaking when they glittered with mischief and bliss. Those eyes taunted and haunted him even during his waking moments, but he couldn't find it in himself to mind. Not when they were one of his only anchors and saving grace that held him from drowning in_ _them_ _._

 _ **The Nightmares**_ _._

 _He could never remember in exact detail what happened in them, but what he does makes him wake up in the middle of the night; a scream caught in his throat and terror searing into him like a branding iron. He could still hear the cries of torment and anguish as people were attacked by these, these_ _ **creatures**_ _that looked like shadows and darkness given life. Could still see their eyes; such a sickening and malicious yellow filled with nothing but a_ _ **hunger**_ _that never seemed satisfied as they ripped people apart. He remembered the feeling of a weapon in hand and how natural it felt wielding it as he fought and slayed those monstrosities as he tried to fight his way to his friends sides; only to fail as one disappears in a shower of light and the other to the darkness around them._

 _But those where he destroyed those abominations weren't the ones that really disturbed him. No, the ones that really sickened and tormented him were when he had to fight others, others that thought, felt, and dreamed; that bled when his weapon went through their skin, organs, and bones as easily as a hot knife through butter. Ones that had family and friends waiting for their safe return only for their life to be so cruelly snuffed out before their time as allies and enemies alike continued fighting_ _ **so they wouldn't be the next ones dead**_ _._

 _Where he was trapped in a vicious cycle, with no control over his body, and forced to fight people as if it weren't him but a different person who were doing so._

 _There were times that he couldn't help but think when he lay awake at night alone in his room and let his mind wander, agonizing over what he had seen and remembered._

 _'"These dreams feel so real...are these... **really** dreams made up by my own mind? Or are they...something **more** then just figments of my imagination? Something that even to myself sounds insane, but...what if they're **memories**? Memories that belong to someone else? But...if they **are** memories...then...why am **I** dreaming about them?"._

 _He couldn't tell how many nights he spent tossing and turning the thoughts and ideas over inside his head as he tried to make sense of them, but it seemed as if it didn't matter how much time he spent on trying to understand as the answers always eluded him. He tried not to let it bother him during the day as he still tried to act normal, or as normal as he could be, around his friends and family for their sake so he wouldn't worry them. For the most part he was able to succeed, but it still didn't stop the worry and foreboding he felt festering inside him from the dreams, nightmares, and **those eyes**._

 _It was starting to bother him how he clung on to those green eyes, like a child would to their safety blanket, as he used them to help secure himself to reality so he wouldn't fall into the abyss that threatened to engulf him in his mind. If he were being honest with himself, he would admit to feeling a little unsettled about the almost obsessive behavior he had toward them along with the protective and possessive feelings, mostly towards the possessive, that he felt as well. He really had no idea were to even start on trying to control it or even if he could, and there were times when he couldn't help but ask himself..._

 _Did...he even want to?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"SORA!"

"Wha-?!" Sora's gaze snapped away from the ocean where he had let his thoughts wander and toward his friend as his heart gave a panicked jolt at her shout causing, what he felt, was years off his lifespan from her unexpected action.

The high position of the sun shone down on them giving her short auburn hair a slight glow as the wind blew gently, her white tank top swaying with it along with the slightly longer black one that she wore underneath to cover a little more of her navel that she showed to help stay cool in the warm tropical weather of the island. Her blue belt kept her short purple skirt in place as she gently smoothed it down, the split on the side showing a pair of biker shorts underneath the same shade as her skirt as she did so. Her blue eyes, standing out slightly thanks to her pale complexion, were dim with worry as she stared at him; causing him to feel as if he just got sucker punched in the gut as he knew it was his fault that their usually bright color had darken from their happy and content shade.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes, " She began, toeing her white slip-on shoes with purple caps into the sand as she leaned forward slightly with her hands clasped behind her back; her black necklace had a single silver bead that moved along with the motion before it stopped and rested in place while her black choker sat snug around her neck, "You...had a really troubled expression on your face just now. You also...haven't been acting like yourself Sora. Riku and I are worried about you. ".

He bit the inside of his cheek as guilt blossomed in his chest, its roots digging itself painfully into him as he watched how her eyebrows furrowed together and a frown tugged at her lips. He didn't want to worry them, it was why he tried to act as if everything was fine in the first place!

" Kairi's right, you know. You _have_ been acting rather strange lately. " a male voice commented from behind him, causing him to look back only to see his other friend, Riku, standing with his arms crossed over his chest as his turquoise eyes showed him the concern the other tried to hide.

Riku, for as long as Sora could remember, had always seemed to intimidate others what with his slightly anti-social personality as well as his cool and sometimes down right 'icy' attitude toward others that weren't him, Kairi, or his family. It also didn't help what with his tall and muscular frame, for a 14 year old that is, and his pale complexion that made his sharp eyes look even sharper that cowed so many others their age when he was annoyed by them. Of course, it's hard for Kairi and him to see Riku as ' _intimidating_ ' when his normally tidy shoulder-length silver hair that spiked at the bottom became almost as chaotic as Sora's own when he freaks out and goes into what they call _'overprotective mother-hen mode_ ' when one of them were either sick or injured.

Especially when he wears a frilly pink apron while trying to take care of them. _**Major**_ loss of intimidation and so called ' _manly_ ' points right there.

Sora quickly shoved the numerous memories of the times Riku had done that away and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the amused grin that threaten to appear on his face so he wouldn't realize what he was thinking, though something must have shown when he saw Riku narrowing his eyes at him in suspicion. He scrutinized him for a few more moments before he gave a sigh of exasperation and moved one of his arms from there crossed position to pinched at the bridge of his nose in annoyance; his hands covered in his black and gray gloves, the ones Kairi gave to him as a gift on his birthday, that stopped at the base of his thumb while his tight black bracelet, identical to the one on his other arm, rested above his wrist.

Riku shifted slightly as he shook his head at Sora causing his vest to be lightly pulled taunt across his chest, making the yellow fabric on the front cling to his muscles while the black fabric of the vest on the sides and back just made the sight more prominent. His black belt held his dark blue-gray pants high on his waist, the silver rectangular buckle shinning briefly from the sun at the movement before it stopped. His pants were mostly covered, except for his upper thighs and above, by a pair of blue wader pants with a small black belt around each ankle to keep the legs closed near his blue and white shoes; they each had two black straps over the tongue along with white trim and yellow strings on the inner sides with some of them crisscrossing over each other. His wader pants were also held up by identical black straps to the ones that crisscrossed over his upper chest and back, near his yellow collar, that were trimmed in white with white studs near the end. Unlike the ones on his chest and back though, these straps were layered over one another on each leg with some additional studs added to them.

Sora gave him a sheepish grin from where he sat in the sand as Riku looked up at the sky as if asking for patience causing Kairi to giggle at their antics. The two glanced at her then each other and grinned before all of them promptly burst out laughing.

When they finally calmed down Sora turned his attention back to the ocean with a smile, putting his arms behind him in the sand to support him when he leaned back slightly so he wouldn't fall as he stretched his legs out in front of him. He could hear both Kairi and Riku moving toward him, their shoes disturbing the sand causing a soft shifting sound to emit from them in a whisper-like quality as the small grains ground together under their weight. They sat down beside him, Riku on his left and Kairi on his right. He glanced at them briefly, seeing Kairi with her knees drawn up toward her chest and Riku sitting in a similar position as himself but with one leg in an upside-down 'v' shape with his arm resting on his knee, before his eyes were drawn back to the blue crystal clear water that lapped at the edge of the shoreline.

His gaze mindlessly took in the waves in their rhythmic motion, their sound falling in harmony with the cries of the seagulls and the wind that danced through the palm trees and the few paopu trees that grew on the small island. In the distance he could see the mainland where they lived, it's mass causing a break in the horizon where it looked like the sea met the sky in an almost seamless line between the two. Peace and tranquility filled the air around them and seeped into the island, it's atmosphere helping him as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"You know, you don't have to tell us anything Sora if you're not ready. We won't force you to. " Kairi suddenly said, her soft voice breaking through the jumbled mess of his thoughts and bringing his attention to her. She looked at him with a soft smile, understanding lighting up her eyes as she laid her head on her knees as she looked at him.

Sora looked at Riku only to see him give him a nod to show he agreed with her causing a weight that he didn't even know he had to lift itself off of his shoulders. He gave the both of them a relieved smile as the affection and gratitude he had for them swelled up inside of him and swept through his entire being like a tidal wave. He still couldn't believe, even after all these years, that he was so lucky to have met and made friends like them.

He returned his attention back to the sea for a few more moments, his smile still painted on his lips as he watched the calm waters and finally decide to at least tell them a little about his situation. He wouldn't be able to tell them _everything_ since some of it felt to personal to even think about telling them, at least not yet anyway. Green eyes flashed through his mind before leaving just as quickly as they had came, leaving him with the feeling that if he listened close enough he would be able to hear their melodious laughter being carried on the breeze.

" I've...been having trouble sleeping lately, I didn't want anyone to be concerned so I kept it to myself. " Sora began, his voice softer than his usual 'happy-go-lucky' and easy-going tone as he looked down dejectedly. "I'm sorry that I worried you guys. ".

Kairi tried to restrain her giggle as Riku sighed while glancing up in exasperation again before he gently used the knuckle of his index finger to give Sora a few taps to his head.

"You need to quit apologizing, we know you didn't mean to worry us. Now quit looking like someone kicked a puppy in front of you, your hairs drooping. " He replied dryly, amusement dancing in his eyes contradicting his tone as he teased him. Sora gave him a deadpan stare before he pouted at him causing Kairi to finally give in and laugh. The sound made the two smile, well smirk in Riku's case, as she tried to calm down, a giggle slipping from her lips a few times as she tried to catch her breath.

" _Yeah, definitely lucky to have friends like them._ "He mused to himself as warmth pulsed through his chest as the trio started to chat about random things and joke around, gesturing to each other in their enthusiasm.

Hours passed by before they knew it and the sun sank another quarter in the sky without their notice, making it's vibrant colors slowly turn to dusk.

Kairi gave a small whine as she pouted at the sky from where she sat when she spotted the stars starting to appear into the fading twilight.

" I wish Dad didn't want me home before it became dark out. We haven't stargazed together in forever! "

Riku snorted and shook his head, " It's only been three weeks Kairi, that's hardly forever.", he grinned at the small glare she threw at him then looked at the sky wistfully, " But I know what you mean, we need to plan a night where we can spend it together under the stars. After all, it might as well be a tradition with how often we _do_ stargaze. ".

Sora snickered lightly as he stood up and brushed the sand off of him, giving a stretch after. The other two followed his example, playfully bickering with each other as they headed toward the wooden docks that were situated on their right. He walked a few steps behind them as he watched them fondly before an idea seemed to plant itself in his head causing him to grin mischievously. Right when he was about to put his plan into action, his mouth already half way open to begin, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He jerked his head toward it quickly, not even noticing that he had stopped.

" _What-?! I-is that a shooting star?! How-?_ "

Sora couldn't believe his eyes as the glowing shape fell toward the ocean, leaving a trail of white light behind it that faded the further it went away from it.

" Hey Sora! What's taking you so lo-"

He quickly cut Kairi off before she could finish as he pointed to the mysterious mass that fell from the sky without taking his eyes off of it.

"Guys look! What is that?!"

Riku and Kairi looked in the direction he was pointing at in confusion before it turned into disbelief and amazement at what they saw.

"I-it looks like a falling star or meteor! I can't believe this is happening! " Riku exclaimed in aw as his eyes widened and mouth hanged slack from the intense emotion he felt. Kairi wasn't much better as a small 'wow' escaped from her without her notice, not that Sora could see their faces as his gaze still lingered on the falling mass.

Something in his mind nagged at him as he watched as it came closer in suspicion. Something... wasn't right. He squinted at it, hoping that the action would help him see some of the details that he couldn't have saw earlier. He breathed in sharply as his eyes widened as a shock shot through him as quick as lightening as he finally made out what it was.

" _That's no star or meteor...it's a person!_ "

His body moved on its own as soon as the thought registered to him and ran toward the ocean, his shoes being kicked off without his notice as he jumped into the sea; not even hearing the confused and worried shouts of his friends as they called out to him from the beach. Sora paid no mind to the chill that seemed to seep itself into the very marrow of his bones as he swam his way through the salt enriched water, his mind only on the thought of getting to them before they could hit the ocean and drown. Regrettably, he wasn't able to reach them in time as they hit the water, a blinding flash happening not even moments later that caused him to shield his eyes from the source before it died down while using his legs and his other arm to stay afloat. He pushed his body to cut through the waves even harder after it died down and tried to reach the spot where they had went under.

Sora took a deep breath before he plunged underneath the surface as he swam trying with limited success to ignore the burning of his eyes as he kept his gaze locked on them as they slowly sank into the oceans depths. He couldn't help himself as he took in the faint glow illuminating their figure, giving them an almost angelic appearance as they continued descending before he mentally shook the awe he felt away and swam toward them.

His lungs burned from the need for oxygen and his muscles ached fiercely at the brutal pace he put them through as he made his way to them. When he was finally close enough, he grabbed their limp arm and tugged their body close, keeping an arm wrapped around their waist as he kicked his way toward the surface.

A gasp forced itself from his throat when they broke above the waves, sweet precious air flooded his chest as his lungs greedily took it in as he blinked the water out of his eyes. Unfortunately, it only stopped some of the stinging sensation and didn't clear his eye sight making the beach he just came from look like a giant smudge. He continued blinking for a few more moments and cleared most of his sight, only leaving a slight haziness on the corners of his vision and awkwardly swam his way toward the island with his passenger securely in tow; sputtering all the while as he tried not to swallow salt water and keep both of their heads above the water.

Sora was able to make it half way before Riku showed up causing him to almost have a mini heart attack since he didn't even notice Riku swimming toward them to help. He gave him a thankful smile as Riku took the boy's (and Sora knew he was a boy, after all he's not exactly that far from his body now is he) other arm around his shoulder and swam with them back to shore, helping tremendously as they were able to speed up the pace, cutting the time it would have taken them in half. Minutes later both Sora and Riku finally dragged him out of the ocean, Kairi giving them a helping hand as she fretted over them. When they flipped the mysterious boy over on his back, all three gave a collective sigh of relief that he was breathing; Sora freezing as heat traveled to his checks in shock when he took in the half of his face he could see.

He couldn't believe just how... _pretty_ he was. A soft jaw line and high check-bones that were covered in a light blush gave him an almost regal air, as if he belonged to nobility. His pink lips were neither too thin nor too thick, looking as if they were softer then velvet causing a fluttering sensation to exploded violently in his stomach and caused a lump in his throat that he tried without success to make go away with a swallow of his suddenly dry mouth. His eye lashes were dark and went on for miles, fluttering every now and then as their owner stayed unconscious. Sora also couldn't help but notice the way the dying sun caused their pale skin to positively glow, his heart pounding away wildly in his chest.

" _I-is something wrong with me?_ "

He mentally shook that thought away, it was probably nothing important and would go away in a while so there wasn't any need to worry. He, of course, decided to ignore the way his hand shook slightly as he gently moved his hand toward his face; trying not to pay attention to how his own tan complexion stood out from his ivory tone or how soft his skin felt and the way his hand seemed to heat up from the contact as he moved the boys face to where they could see all of it instead of just his left side.

Sora felt as if someone had doused him in cold water as he looked on the right side of his face, moving the boys dark hair out of the way as he stared at the ugly dark purple and blue bruise that stood out in stark detail from his complexion, making the bruise look even darker and more hideous then ever. Two sharp inhales let him know that the other two had also seen it as a rage Sora had never felt before seemed to rise inside of him at the sight. He quickly took note of the bandages that he could see peaking out of his, quiet frankly, large ratty clothes that made him look even more small and frailer then he really was and at how some seemed to have blood dried on them through the red haze that seemed to have descended on him.

" We need to get him to a hospital _now_. Sora, you help me get him to the docks and Kairi you get one of the boats ready so we can go. " Riku's voice cut through the cloud of wrath he felt surrounding him as he glanced up just in time to see Kairi running to the docks to do want Riku had told her. Sora wasted no time in scooping him up in his arms before Riku could help, a grimace finding its way briefly on his face at how light he was as Riku made sure he was fine before he ran to help Kairi when he finally saw he didn't need help carrying him.

In no time at all the three found their way toward the mainland, the boy securely held in Sora's arms and lap as Kairi and Riku petaled as fast as they could. With a glance at the unconscious ravenette he tightened his grip slightly as a protectiveness he didn't know he could feel roared throughout his body, and in that moment he knew.

The person who did this had better pray to whoever they believe in for mercy, because if Sora ever found them?

He would give them _none_.

* * *

The ' _tick-tock_ ' of the clock filled the silence of waiting room as Sora sat in a chair uncomfortably near the doors, his leg bouncing up and down with his fingers drummed away at the arm of the chair and his thigh, trying to get rid of the excess energy he felt from his nerves as he bit his lip in worry. Kairi sat beside him, alternating between wringing her hands together or playing with her bracelets and wrist band as Riku reclined next to them with his arms crossed with a frown; his index finger tapping constantly on his arm where he rested it was the only indication of his own worry.

Sora had never really liked the hospital. It was too sterile and clean, making him feel as if he wasn't careful or even breathed to loud he'd cause something to break or be contaminated. The scent of all the chemicals they used burned his nose and throat which didn't go well with the sickly sweet smell that sometimes seemed to dominate the air around them and at other times seemed to not even leave but the smallest of traces that it was even there. It, for the most part, not only creeped him out but also made him want to hurl.

He took a deep breath before he released it slowly, trying to keep calm. He wouldn't know which was worse, being stuck here as the patient and being forced to stay or being the visitor and trying not to ripe your hair out in worry or frustration at the wait. He rubbed his face with his hand tiredly as he glanced around the room.

It's walls were a solid cream color while the tile on the floor was a mixture of murky blue, gray, cream, and dark brown. Chairs made of oak lined the walls, their padding a soft brown. Two small, circular oak tables were place in the corners opposite of the door, one holding a green fern like plant while the other held a colorful bouquet. In the middle of the room a large rectangular table made of the same wood as the others sat, a pile of magazines placed on either end while a green plant with white flowers rested in the middle. He gave a quick glance at the circular black clock without really seeing it as he ran a hand through his thick brown mane before he glanced at the door in annoyance.

Would the doctor hurry up so they could know what was wrong already?!

As if someone had answered his prayers a doctor came into the room with a clip board loaded down with papers, his long white jacket briefly flaring out at the bottom as he moved. His short, dark hair would have given him a distinguished look with the gray at his temples if it weren't for his haggard appearance and dark bags under his brown blood shot eyes as he glanced up tiredly and looked at the three of them with an exhausted frown.

"Are you the three who brought in our John Doe? "He questioned, his voice just as tired as the rest of him.

Sora stood up quickly with Kairi not far behind as they moved closer to the doctor while Riku straighten up and walked over with them, he's arms still crossed as he answered him.

"Yes, we were the ones who found him."

"Will he be okay? "Kairi asked not even a second later, her brows furrowed as she messed with her yellow wrist band. The doctor gave a small sigh and rubbed his forehead, most likely fighting off a headache, before he spoke.

" It was a good thing you three found him when you did. He has a minor case of internal bleeding along with a few hairline fractures in his lower and upper arms. With the excessive bruising and the numerous small puncture wounds along with the malnourishment and scars he has it...doesn't paint a pretty picture. " The doctors eyes darkened as he looked at the list of injuries before he turned his gaze to them, " I'll be frank with you kids, these wounds could only come from brute force from a much larger person, and with the long term malnourishment... it tells us that the patient was very likely to have been in an abusive home or environment. ".

Sora sucked in a deep breathe before letting it out and closed his eyes as another wave of anger flared as his suspicions were confirmed, Riku's reaction being much the same as he gritted his teeth while Kairi tried to muffle a sob that escaped her as tears slowly fell from her eyes at the injustice of what he had to go through hit her even if none of them didn't know exactly what.

Sora pushed down what he felt as he glanced at Riku to see his hands clenching so hard around his arms that his knuckles were white before he looked back at the doctor, just in time to see him pull out a clean tissue that he gave to Kairi causing her to give out a strained 'thank you' with a soft hiccup as she dried her eyes.

"Do you know when he'll be able to leave the hospital? "He asked, the doctor peered at him briefly and ran his fingers through his hair; a contemplative look adored his face as he thought with a low hum.

"Well, if he heals pretty good he should be able to be moved into his home if he has one in a week, and as long as a nurse shows up and checks him over he wouldn't have to stay in the hospital," He began lightly before he continued on with a slight frown, " But since we _don't_ know if he does have one he'll have to stay here in the hospital.".

"He can be brought to my place and stay, " Riku suddenly voiced with a sharp gaze, "I have enough space for him and my parents wouldn't mind if he did.".

" _Hmm, looks like Riku is getting a bit overprotective already._ "Sora thought to himself with a small grin. He ignored the chibi version of himself in his mind that sassed at him being the same way with practiced easy, and if anyone asked him about being overprotective he'd deny, deny, deny (and if months later the boy they saved looks on in confusion as the boys who tried to bully him run away at the sight of him while Sora and Riku do a discrete fist bump and Kairi looks on slightly amused and exasperated...well, neither of them have any idea what you're talking about.).

The doctor gazed at Riku for a few moments before he gave a short nod. "If you can get your parents permission then it shouldn't be a problem, but if he doesn't wake up in a month then he'll be brought right back to the hospital for observation.".

Sora was vaguely reminded of a satisfied cat who got the canary from the smirk that appeared on Riku's face. With one quick phone call and Riku signing some papers, everything was in order before they had to leave the hospital to go home since by the time everything was done visiting hours were over.

* * *

The week passed fairly quickly and the next thing Sora knew he was helping Riku get the boy they had saved situated into the room right across from Riku's in his house. The days started to blur together as Sora, Riku, and Kairi made sure that one of them were always in Riku's large, dark colored mansion just in case he woke up so someone would be there to help calm him down since he would be walking up in an unfamiliar place. That would be very unsettling for anybody if it happened to them.

Before he knew it, it had been three weeks since they saved him and almost two weeks since he was released into Riku's care that Sora found himself alone while Riku went to the Market for more groceries and Kairi having to stay at home to help her father. He easily walked up the steps leading into the three-floored house, it's white shutters and blinds standing out against the dark brown paint as he made his way to the bright red door; using the key that Riku had gave him years ago as he opened the door and made his way inside, giving Riku one last wave from the end of his drive way where he had caught him on his way out. He gave a small sigh as he gently closed the door and locked it, briefly taking in the olive walls that had a generous amount of pictures and paintings hanging on them before he made his way to the staircase; his shoes making a soft 'tapping' sound as he walked across the wooden floor, bypassing the dinning room and living room.

Grabbing the rail, he made his way quietly up the numerous stairs, being careful that he didn't trip over the long rolled out carpet that rested in the middle of them on his way up. Moments later he finally made it to the second floor without any problems and took a quick glance at the second set of stairs with a grimace and a small shiver. He honestly had no idea how Riku's parents could even live in a house like this, when they actually do stay for more then a few weeks at a time anyway, what with all the rooms they don't even use. Hell, Riku doesn't even like the place since it's too big for him.

Sora gently nudged those thoughts out of his head with a small irritated exhale, he really didn't want to start thinking about Riku's parents. Nothing good ever comes from it and it just brings everyone else down; especially Riku. He gave a quiet 'tsk' of annoyance as he continued on, his foot steps muffled thanks to the same light brown colored carpet that looked identical to the ones that covered the stairs. Sora gave a quick mental 'thank you' to Riku for having his room on the second floor instead of the third, he made his way down until he almost reached the very end of the hallway where he gave a glance at Riku's room located on the left before he turned toward the room on the right where the boy was in.

He slowly walked near the door and reached for it, his hands shacking slight as they always did since he came here from the hospital, hoping that the boy would be awake. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

" _Come on, Sora! You can do it! All you need to do is turn the nob, simple right? Nothing complicated about it. Not like anything shocking will happen, he's probably a sleep like he was yesterday. Nothing's going to happen._ "He thought to himself as he took a few calming breaths then he grasped the door nob and turned it. He's eyes stayed on the floor as he opened the door before he turned his gaze to the bed and stopped. His heart started pounding in his chest as he stared in shock. The boy had apparently been trying with limited success to get up when he had opened the door causing his gaze to snap to it and meet his eyes.

Sora almost couldn't believe it. His eyes, those were the eyes that had haunted him since his 13th birthday almost four months ago. In that moment, Sora knew, as his hands shook and his breath hitched that he would never be able to resist that captivating jewel-like gaze. He knew with just one look from him with his enchanting eyes, he would be lost.

And honestly, Sora didn't mind one bit either.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, it's Ramenfan101 here and I have some bad news for you all that are reading this. My life hasn't been going that well at the moment (Between the anniversary of my parents death at the end of December, me getting sick in January for almost 3 weeks and then once again going to the hospital in February [which didn't get better until the beginning of this month] and having bad writer's block); I've basically been kick while I was down and what happened today (I won't explain what happened only that it was _**BAD**_ ) has just been the last straw. I will be leaving my home (My brother and I live with our Grandparents to take care of them) and moving in with my Aunt in Alabama for (hopefully) 3 to 4 months, and since they don't have internet I will not be able to post anything for a good while. For those of you who have been patiently waiting for the third chapter to this story I would like to sincerely apologize to you all and hope that you won't hold this against me. I will still be writing it out on paper so when I get back I'll just type it out (if it all goes well I might have 4 or 5 new chapters to post...maybe if everything is good). Thank you for being so understanding and I hope you all have a good day.

\- Ramenfan101


End file.
